1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration roller having a prime mover, a hydrostatic pump drive by the prime mover, a hydraulic travelling drive for the travelling operation of the vibration roller, said travelling drive being connected to the pump, at least one hydraulic vibration drive for the operation of a vibration device of the vibration roller, said vibration drive being adapted to be connected to the prime mover, and at least one travelling lever for controlling the travelling drive, said lever being movable within a setting range.
The invention relates also to a power limiting device for a vibration roller of the above mentioned type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a hydrostatic pumps with pump zero-stroke regulators. These are spring-loaded hydraulic regulating systems, which automatically limit the power output of the hydraulic pump to avoid an overload of the prime mover driving the hydrostatic pump.
The prior art device controls, independently of the driver, only the power effective for the travelling drive irrespective of other power outputs of the prime mover to steering aids, vibration drives and the like. Furthermore the prior art device only permits variation of the power output of the hydrostatic pump within the power limiting range of the prime mover through a corresponding control of the prime mover. Thereby, however, at the same time also the vibration generator speed of the vibration drive varies, whereby the compacting effect becomes dependent to a high degree on the control of the travelling drive.